1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of growing carbon nanotubes and a method of manufacturing a field emission device using the same, and more particularly, to a method of growing carbon nanotubes having a suitable density for making an emitter of a field emission device, and a method of manufacturing a field emission device using the carbon nanotubes by which the field emission device is constructed to have superior electron emission characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes have drawn attention as an electron emission source such as an emitter of a field emission device. Methods of forming carbon nanotubes include thermal chemical vapor deposition (CVD), arc discharge, laser ablation, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), etc.
In the thermal CVD method, a catalyst metal layer is formed on an electrode formed on a substrate, and carbon nanotubes are vertically grown from the surface of a catalyst metal layer by injecting a carbon containing gas such as methane (CH4), acetylene (C2H2), ethylene (C2H4), ethane (C2H6), carbon monoxide (CO), or carbon dioxide (CO2) together with hydrogen (H2) gas, nitrogen (N2) gas, or argon (Ar) gas into a reactor, which is maintained at a temperature of 500° C. to 900° C. In the PECVD, carbon nanotubes are grown in the similar process of the CVD method.